


To A Long Life:

by stevedannolover100781



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Airplanes, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Consensual, Drama, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode Related, Episode Tag, Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Established Relationship, General, Happy, Happy Ending, Honeymoon, Hurt/Comfort, Just Married, Kissing, M/M, Male Slash, Marriage, Married Couple, Married Life, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Episode: s09e11 Hala I Ke Ala O'i'ole Mai (Gone on the Road from which There Is No Returning), Sad, Sadstuck, Same-Sex Marriage, Slash, Wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/stevedannolover100781
Summary: *Summary: After all that they experienced, Danny, & Steve are on their honeymoon, What happened, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!**Author’s Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*





	To A Long Life:

*Summary: After all that they experienced, Danny, & Steve are on their honeymoon, What happened, Stay Tuned, It’s gonna be a good one!!!!*

 

*Author’s Note: Sorry, Kind of a short one!!!!*

 

“This is the best moment of my life, I can’t believe we are on our honeymoon, We did it, & made it without any injuries, & in one piece, Here’s to a long life”, Detective Danny Williams said with giddiness, as he looked at his new husband, as he held his wine glass towards his.

 

Commander Steve McGarrett was glad that he was able to put a smile on his lover’s face, & he vowed right then, & there to keep doing it, as long as he lives. The Hunky Brunette couldn’t wait to start their future together, & to spend the rest of their lives together.

 

“To a long life, This is the only the beginning, I promise you that I will make your dreams come true, & give you the world”, Steve said, as he clinked his glad against his, & made that vow right then, & there. They were enjoying being in **_First Class_** , courtesy of their friend, Harry Langford.

 

“Likewise, I will make everything happen for you”, The Blond told him, & they started to make out, & they relaxed. It was the first time, Since Montana, & Laos, They were happy, & in peace, It had been awhile for both of them.

 

*Author’s Note: Watch our for the next possible sequel!!!!* 


End file.
